User blog:Degrassi Forever/My Roll of Honour of Babes, Gods and Goddess'.
Self-explantory heading, again. I think I should be famous for these. Anyway, yeah, my Bebs, Babes, Gods and Goddess' are all featured on this blog. If you'd like to be one, you'll have to prove yourself worthy of being one. ;) Babes - Flaunt their qualities when necessary. Almost everyone loves them and wants to be their friend. *Reese's Babe aka. Tyler - Tyler has demonstrated every quality of a babe. He flaunts his love for Reese's and randomness as shown by his random love heart sprees. Everyone wants to be his friend and he's just... a babe. *Le Babe aka. Chey - Chey has expressed her love for the word 'le' and like any babe, she flaunts it when necessary, which is practically every day. Everyone loves Chey, Chey loves everybody. Chey + love + le = Babe. <------ Accurate mathematical representation. *MasterChef Hater Babe aka. Talin - This babe gets on my nerves when she expresses her hatred for the show I worship but hell, she's a babe. *Bby Gurl aka... Nisoja - So, like, you don't want to get on her bad side. She can whip you, and she will whip you. I used to be scared of Nisoja but now, awgh, words cannot explain the love I have for my bby gurl. <3 *Drama Babe aka. Herby Drama Queen and she flaunts it like she doesn't care. <3 Gods - Must be worshipped for many reasons and if you do not worship one, you are not worthy of becoming one. It's all about being proud of yourself too. Males only. *Fluff God aka. Nikki - Fluff, fluff, fluff. I give a fluff if you don't worship him. He has great taste in music and he has fluffy hair which he pats and strokes awkwardly each night. Those are qualities of a God. *Sex God aka. Dave - He thinks he's sexy. I can't really think of another title for that but Sex God, so... thus we come to the conclusion of Dave being a Sex God. *Troll God aka. Hakeem - 'Nuff said, really. Goddess' - Must be worshipped for many reasons and if you do not worship one, you are not worthy of becoming one. It's all about being proud of yourself too. Females only. *Nigerian Goddess aka. Stephanie My Nigerian Goddess is my partner in crime. Together, we run this Wiki like no other. <3 I lub chu, Stephanie. *German Goddess aka... haley - She owns her German heritage like no other. And she's damn proud of it too. *Polish Goddess aka. Taylor - Ownin' her Polish descent like no other. And she has great taste in music too. :) *Babin' Goddess aka. Aleesha - She is one of the rare ones to have been a Babe prior to being promoted to Goddess. She is exempt in displaying babin' Goddess-like behaviour. Gold star for her. *Bby Goddess Degrassi(: aka. Tayler - She's ma bby Goddess and no one can steal her away. *Almighty Goddess aka. Guddon What a Goddess she has become. The title she has next to her name is the highest one regarded so if you want to be a Goddess, you must worship this beast of an Almighty Goddess. *Manboy Goddess aka. Caitlyn - Hell, she be all over Eric Saade's song, Manboy. <3 *Cuban Goddess aka. Claudia - Former babe turned Goddess. She is truly one of the most amazing Goddess' on this list. Mess with her and you'll be messing with what seems like a hoard of Goddess'. *Trollily - A rare Goddess without the actual word Goddess in her title. She's a troll. BEWARE. It is very possible for you to be demoted or promoted. But don't be ashamed because you're a babe. I reckon being a babe is more fun than being a Goddess. :) Category:Blog posts